


Restless Nights

by donotdisturbmyslumber



Series: Awesamdad AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Sam is Tubbo's dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotdisturbmyslumber/pseuds/donotdisturbmyslumber
Summary: Late nights with a child who couldn't sleep without him were frustrating on occasions, but Sam would always give his son the world.---Aka, Tubbo can't sleep so Sam shows him his current project.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Awesamdad AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180439
Kudos: 8





	Restless Nights

Something tugged at Sam's pants leg prompting him to look over his shoulder. Next to him now sat a young satyr boy, a little kid he had seen on the street and decided to take in.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly, putting down what he was working on so he could crouch down.

Tubbo quietly nodded his head, clearly not wanting to talk.

The creeper hybrid gave a comforting smile before scooping the little goat into his arms. He rocked from side to side for a moment before adjusting Tubbo.

Tubbo turned his head, looking to Sam's work table with bright eyes.

"Interested in what I'm doing?" Sam asked.

He got another quiet nod in reply to his question.

Sam smiled and walked towards the table, moving Tubbo again so the boy could look better.

"It's just a blueprint for right now, but someday.." He paused, looking proudly over the rough sketches. "Someday we'll have a protected base where no one can hurt us."

"Really?!" Tubbo looked at Sam.

"Yeah. It'll be an underground base where no one can find, fortified by obsidian and netherite. Nothing could ever touch us." 

"Nothing?" Tubbo tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing." He said nodding his head. "Not even the strongest of monsters could get in."

"Not even a dragon?" The satyr's eyes began to light up.

"Not even a hundred dragons. The mountain would be gone and our hidden fortress would still be standing." He ruffled Tubbo's hair before pausing a moment.

Tubbo hummed curiously, looking up at Sam with his ever bright eyes.

"Hey, I think your horns are starting to grow in!" Sam cheered as he rubbed against the small nubs.

"Really?!" Tubbo almost shouted into Sam's ear.

He could feel Tubbo's tail happily move from side to side like a dog's would. "Yeah, but I'll show you in the morning."

"Awwww.." The child complained before puffing out his cheeks to pout.

Sam smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, the longer you're up the longer it'll take to get the secret fortress done. You wouldn't want to stop that, right?"

"Uhun." Tubbo shook his head.

"Then let's get you to bed, and if you can't sleep I'll just stay with you 'til you do." 

Tubbo quietly yawned in Sam's arms and curled up against him, Sam still had that wide smile on his face as he looked at the young boy in his arms.

"Our little fortress will be built soon enough, and I'll protect you from anything that can bring you harm." He whispered, more to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I believe in Awesamdad supremacy over any other Tubbo dad options /lh. As always, I'm open for any critique or criticism ^w^


End file.
